


Exams are stressful!

by TokidokiDaydream



Series: Kinky Memes [15]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Exams, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokidokiDaydream/pseuds/TokidokiDaydream
Summary: Damilton: JAMES EXPOSURE ISNT GONNA STUDY ITSELFSicklyAndPrickly: I W I S H IT WOULDLittleRedDress: My wordDangDiggityDosia: I dont think the maths kids are much better tbh





	Exams are stressful!

DangDiggityDosia: HEllo all its Theodosia Prevost Burr here with a fun life update  
DangDiggityDosia: I have completed my Fashion Design exam and am fucking l i v i n g  
4SetsOfCorsets: Fuck off i still have to do my interior design exam  
DangDiggityDosia: Why did you take Fashion AND Interior design why do that to yourself  
4SetsOfCorsets: I LOVE MY THROW PILLOWS THEODOSIA LET ME LIVE  
Pegarita: Lmao me and Maria finished our exams like,,, a week ago, hunty, we been chilling tf out  
Damilton: IM GLAD YOUR HAVING FUN MARGARITA  
SicklyAndPrickly: MUST BE GREAT  
MacaroniAndMe: GET OFF YOUR PHONES WE STILL HAVE 13 MORE POEMS TO REVISE THROUGH  
Damilton: scREAAAAMMMMMMSSSSSS  
LittleRedDress: Dear lord what the fuck  
Pegarita: Eng lit and lang students (so those three) have 4 exams total but they all are really long and really confusing  
Pegarita: They've done Eng Lit Paper 1 i think because i saw seabury stamping on a bunch of note cards and crying about a guy called Tybalt and i know that it wasnt his boyfriend because George wasnt there with him lmao  
SicklyAndPrickly: THOSE WHERE PROBABLY TEARS OF JOY THE QUESTION WAS BOUT MALE AGGRESSION AND WE ALL WANTED A CONFLICT QUESTION  
Damilton: JAMES EXPOSURE ISNT GONNA STUDY ITSELF  
SicklyAndPrickly: I W I S H IT WOULD  
LittleRedDress: My word  
DangDiggityDosia: I dont think the maths kids are much better tbh i just heard Charles Lee screaming about Non calc trigonometry and i disntcly remember trigonometry literally requiring a calculator???  
KinkGeorge: Oh yah we have to do trigonometry without calculators haha  
KinkGeorge: Its g o n n a be g r e a t t  
NarrativeControl: MINUS B PLUS/MINUS THE SQUARE ROOT OF B SQUARED MINUS 4 A C OVER 2 A  
KinkGeorge: Will that be on the non calc paper?  
NarrativeControl: AT THIS POINT ANYTHING COULD BE GEORGE   
DangDiggityDosia: Lee doesnt seem very chill rn  
KinkGeorge: No the poor dear has had to teach an impossible syllabus for a year and even he barely understands it  
Pegarita: People forget that Charles Lee is like, only slightly older than us, honestly  
BenTolMadge: Yea he's 25 he just managed to land a decent job really quickly  
BenTolMadge: Also r.i.p yall i dont have any exams this year mine are next year  
Pegarita: Sometimes i forget that this is only like our 2nd year of college  
DangDiggityDosia: Same  
\---------------------------------  
JeSuisChrist: My music practical examination is in 2 minuetes and i have not successfully lubricated my fingers yet  
MacaroniAndMe: What the fuck  
JeSuisChrist: I must lubricate my fingers to play the violin and the cello  
Pegarita: You seem very chill today Thomas  
MacaroniAndMe: Professor Washington is making us chill out so we're sat in his classroom playing music and just talking  
MacaroniAndMe: He threw an Oreo bar at Alexander's head because he wont shut up about Kahoot  
Turtle.Boi: Kahoot was my fucking Jam man  
ABurrSir: How did your art examination go sweetie?  
Turtle.Boi: I think it went okay? Our invigilator was so sweet honestly  
ABurrSir: Which one was it?  
Turtle.Boi: The old dude who looks sorta like a Brian  
4SetsOfCorsets: OH MY GOD WE HAD HIM IN FASHION I LOVE HIM  
ABurrSir: Thats good darling, you've probably smashed it ngl  
LittleRedDress: Why are Aaron and John such goals honestly  
DangDiggityDosia: I love them   
DangDiggityDosia: also @Ben&Alexander i have a shit ton of spare fabric bits and Fat Quarters so i mean if y'all want dice bags for your dnd stuff  
BenTolMadge: Ooh yas please my old ones so boring  
DangDiggityDosia: I'm gonna send you some pictures of the fabric i've got and you can choose some   
BenTolMadge: Yaaaaaaaaassssssss  
\-------------------------  
Damilton: We are still on this weird break thing and i need y'all to help me setlle and argument:  
Damilton: WHICH QUICKSILVER DO YOU PREFER, X-MEN OR AVENGERS?  
Turtle.Boi: X-Men  
ABurrSir: X-Men  
Pegarita: Which one is Evan Peters?  
LittleRedDress: He's the X-Men one pegs and X-Men  
BenTolMadge: X-Men  
JeSuisChrist: X-Men  
Pegarita: Oh then X-Men  
DangDiggityDosia: Avengers  
LittleRedDress: #Betrayal  
4SetsOfCorsets: Avengers  
Trolley: X-Men  
Angeli-kickyourass: X-men  
KinkGeorge: X-Men  
NarrativeControl: X-Men  
Damilton: SUCK IT THOMAS  
MacaroniAndMe: OH MY GOD ALEXANDER  
Damilton: X-MENS QUICKSILVER IS VERY PRECIOUS TO ME I WILL PROTECT HIM  
\---------------------------------  
Trolley: This guy just sent me a dick pic  
Trolley: He has a very crooked penis i dont think thats healthy  
Angeli-kickyourass: Who tf was it i'll kick their ass  
Trolley: Dont worry about it babs honestly i just blocked the guy  
Angeli-kickyourass: I'll still kick their ass  
Trolley: <3  
Angeli-kickyourass: <3  
\------------------------------  
*Advanced Mathematics ft our Groovy Teacher*  
KinkGeorge: Who named this fucking group chat again?  
NarrativeControl: It was Bellamy let him live  
J.Bellamy: Yea guys i like the group chat name  
KinkGeorge: Shut up Bellamy  
NarrativeControl: Shut up Bellamy  
GeneralWhee: Guys be nice to Bellamy  
J.Bellamy: Thank you sir  
GeneralWhee: Shut up Bellamy  
GeneralWhee: Okay so guys, i spoke to the exam invigilators, you are allowed to start crying in the exam hall but you gotta be quiet about it  
KinkGeorge: Thank God  
NarrativeControl: Am i allowed to bring a pillow to sit on? My hips always rag after exams  
GeneralWhee: You may not, Sorry Eliza  
NarrativeControl: This is so rude i have the hips of a 74 year old they h u r t   
GeneralWhee: Ik ik it sucks but i dont make the rule's im sorry  
GeneralWhee: Okay so tonight at my gym i'm doing a zumba/dance thing so y'all can come along and de-stress im keeping it restricted to y'all  
NarrativeControl: I will probably be there  
KinkGeorge: Yea same  
GeneralWhee: Woo, see you there guys!  
\-------------------  
*"Help Us"*  
4SetsOfCorsets: Eliiiizzzzzaaaaaa   
NarrativeControl: Herc im at Zumba what do you want  
KinkGeorge: Eliza gimme your phone mines dying and sam wants sneaky pics of Professor Lee's ass  
NarrativeControl: It is a nice butt  
4SetsOfCorsets: I was gonna ask where you where but you answered my question so have fun hun  
NarrativeControl: You are grossly adorable my word - George x  
\----------------------  
*BenTolMadge to MacaroniandMe*  
BenTolMadge: Good luck in your English exams xx  
MacaroniAndMe: Thanks, I'm gonna need it xx  
\----------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Im back with a quick little thing to reflect what i am currently going through rn  
> The english, maths, and textiles experiences you see are completely based on what im doing rn, I, like samuel seabury, cried tears of joy when i saw that romeo and juiliet question.  
> I hope y'all enjoyed and i hope you guys doing exams are doing well!


End file.
